The Insanity Of It All
by Chibi Chaos 7
Summary: Alfons and Edward are liveing in Germany. Alfons is studying Rocketry while trying to help Edward with his insanity. Something happens and they have to leave Germany. HeiEd full summary inside. Rateing may change. Ignores movie


_**Alright then, welcome to my new story The Insanity Of It All. This is a Alfons Heidrich/Edward Elric story. Please do not review me saying it's like he's with Alphonse you're sick, because in my opinion even though Alfons H. looks kind of like Alphonse E.; He's still his own person and I just plain like this pairing. So then there are some things to note about this story.**_

_**Amestris does not exist**_

_**Edward really is crazy**_

_**Alphonse Elric doesn't exist (I like Al but it was important to the plot that Ed made him up)**_

_**Edward is 18 and Alfons is 20 **_

_**Summary**_

_**Alfons and Edward are living in their apartment in Germany, Alfons is studying rocketry whilst trying to help Ed overcome his insanity. Hohenheim Elric informs him of the fact that Hitler is on the rise and one of the plots to be set in motion is to lock up the mentally unstable. Determined to protect his lover Alfons accepts Hohenheim's offer to move them to America. As the secrets of the Elric family unfold Alfons discovers that there might be more to Ed's condition than he originally thought.**_

Chapter One

"…And then Cornello sent out his chimera; it latched onto my automail and tried to chew it off. However all it managed to do was make a hole in my coat. Cornello looked really pleased, until he realized that the chimera wasn't getting any…ALFOOOONS you're not listening to me!" Edward Elric whined, his large gold eyes staring reproachfully at the older of the two. Alfons Heidrich sighed, and then turned to face Ed; whom was staring at him with a look of deep hurt from the spot he was kneeling near Alfons's desk.

"Ed darling I've told you, and told you not to spout your made up stories at me while I'm working. I clearly remember telling you, that you can be out here if you're going to be rational and help out. Otherwise you can either sit there and be quiet or you can go in the other room." Scolded Alfons, doing his best to keep his voice level and calm, in reality he was very much irritated with his young lover. However he had to be patient with Edward; because even though he was just as smart if not more so than Alfons, the poor thing just couldn't seem able to separate fantasy from reality.

Edward was under the impression that he was from a parallel world called Amestris. According to Ed he used to go around with his brother Alphonse; saving the people with this mystical science called Alchemy. Edward's goal in this world was to find the legendary Philosophers Stone, and use its strange powers to re obtain his brother's lost body as well as his missing limbs. Ed said he had lost his limbs in an attempt to use alchemy to bring his mother back from the dead; he had then had them replaced with fake metal limbs called Automail.

Now there were several things wrong with Edward's little made up world. The first and foremost was that, Ed did NOT have a younger brother; Edward's father Hohenheim had confirmed it. Another very wrong thing was that Ed wasn't missing any limbs, and in any case Automail didn't even exist. The last two major things wrong with Ed's stories was that no place called Amestris existed anywhere; and Alchemy wasn't real, nor was it any more science than cheap parlor tricks.

"But Alfons I'm telling the truth, why don't you believe me?" Edward burst out, his eyes filling with tears of hurt and desperation, to make the older blonde believe him. However Alfons was having none of this today, his last button had been pushed.

"Edward Elric that is ENOUGH; I'm not in the mood for your tale tales, now shut up and let me work!" Alfons growled his blue eyes drilling into Ed's now frightened amber ones.

There was a moment where they just stared at each other; then in the blink of an eye, Edward was on his feet and running down the hall to his bedroom. He slammed and locked the door in an attempt to keep Alfons out. It seemed to have completely slipped Ed's mind that Alfons had the key to that particular lock. The older blonde shook his head deciding to just let it be for now, and taking advantage of the silence to continue working. However just as he was getting into his rocketry notes, a knock sounded at the door. Sighing in frustration, Alfons threw down his pencil; then strode over to answer the door.

"Oh Mr. Elric how nice to see you again!" He exclaimed, smiling up at the massive man; Alfons was a little surprised to see him, he hadn't been expecting a visit from Ed's father for at least another three days.

"Hello Alfons, it's a pleasure to see you as well." Hohenheim said in low calm voice. The man's tawny eyes were sweeping around the room; presumably searching for Edward.

"Edward is sulking in his room right now Mr. Elric; I sort of snapped at him this afternoon, so he's probably sulking right now." Alfons explained matter of factly; he wasn't very fond of Hohenheim. He was a nice enough man, however he encouraged Ed's delusions; thereby undoing Alfons's attempts to put a stop to them. He couldn't however deny the man the right to see his child, there for Hohenheim was permitted to visit once a week.

"Ah I understand I'll go coax him out in a moment; however I wish to speak with you first." The older man remarked, sitting on the sofa and gesturing to Alfons to do the same. The younger man took a seat frowning, wondering what could be so important.

"Well Alfons as you know, Adolf Hitler has been campaigning to become the new ruler of Germany; and he's made quite a few hints as to what he's planning to do once he obtains that position. One of the things he intends to do is to put away those with mental instabilities. This means that if Hitler wins, which without a doubt he will; that Edward will be taken away and locked up in a mental institution somewhere, we'd never see him again." Explained Hohenheim gravely, looking into Alfons's eyes and watching as they went from numb disbelief, to barely controlled fury.

"THEY CAN'T DO THAT. EDWARD IS MY LIFE, THERE'S NOWAY I'M LETTING ANYBODY TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Alfons yelled, leaping to his feet. Hohenheim just stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Alfons felt like the man was waiting for him to do something.

"I have to do something Hohenheim, I have to protect him, but what the hell can I do?" Alfons ranted, pacing up and down the small living room. His thought process was on the fritz; how was he supposed to help Edward, when the country they lived in had a negative attitude tworeds the mentally unstable?

"I have a suggestion for you Alfons; however it's up to you whether or not you use my suggestion of course." Ed's father stated calmly, observing Alfons as though he were an interesting T.V. program.

"Go ahead I'm listening." Said Alfons irritably, flapping his hand in the older man's direction.

"Well I have a friend who lives in the United States. When I explained to him the situation we have, he told me he could help. This man has an extra house on his property; he said that if you wish, you may bring Edward over there and you two may live in that house." Hohenheim explained, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands. Alfons whipped around to stare at the man, there was no way it could be that easy.

"What's the catch Hohenheim? There's no way it's that simple." Demanded Alfons, staring at him in disbelief; Hohenheim smiled at him in a knowing fashion.

"I knew you'd ask something like that Alfons. I know he wants you to do something for him; however he said he wouldn't decide on what it was until you got there, if you decide to go of course." Elaborated Hohenheim kindly, his eyes silently begging him to accept the offer, for Ed's sake, the German boy thought it over, it didn't seem to be a bad idea. Quite frankly it was the best idea, it would keep Edward safe, and that was all Alfons could really ask for.

"Alright I'll discuss it with Ed tonight, tell your friend that we'll take the offer and move to America." Alfons agreed, sitting down and placing a hand over his eyes. This entire situation was so stress inducing. He watched as Hohenheim stood and began walking tworeds Ed's room, heard him rap his knuckles against the door waiting patiently for Edward to open the door.

"Edward? Edward open the door, I have to leave soon and I'd like to see you before I go." Hohenheim called through the wood of the door; he paused again to listen for any movement from within his son's bedroom.

A smile broke out onto Hohenheim's face as the door opened to revel his child. Ed's eyes were a little red and puffy, but other than that he looked normal. Without speaking he stepped out of his room and allowed his father to lead him down the hall, to where Alfons was still sitting. Ed gave Alfons a hesitant look, before settling down next to him on the couch.

The next hour and a half passed without anything of real interest happening. Ed just chatted his father's ear off eagerly about Amestris, and Hohenheim to Alfons displeasure, encouraged him as usual. Finally it came time for Hohenheim to leave; the man noticed this and stood up, cutting Ed off mid-story. Hohenheim looked down at him, smiling apoligetcly as Ed stared at him reproachfully.

"I'm very sorry to cut you short Ed, but I really have to get going." Hohenheim said oblivious to his son's twitching eye.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT WHO WON'T GROW BECAUSE HE DOESN'T DRINK MILK?" Edward screamed obnoxiously; struggling against Alfons, who had grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up into his lap.

"Ed calm down, he didn't say anything like that." Alfons soothed, passing a hand through his lover's beautiful blond hair. Ed let out a frustrated growl, but allowed his father to kiss his forehead before he left. Once the man had departed, Ed seemed to calm down a lot; Alfons decided now was as good a time as ever to break the news to Ed.

"Edward we have to talk."


End file.
